


The Guide: Myna: South Myna Station Plaza

by moody_trans_detective



Series: Rogueass Galaxy [49]
Category: Rogue Galaxy
Genre: Gang Rape, Gangbang, Multi, Revenge Sex, Why Did I Write This?, that's some wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:02:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moody_trans_detective/pseuds/moody_trans_detective
Summary: Kisala finally finds some people to have revenge sex with and no one is happy.
Relationships: Kisala (Rogue Galaxy)/some miners
Series: Rogueass Galaxy [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956043
Kudos: 2





	The Guide: Myna: South Myna Station Plaza

The alcohol had more or less worn off now and Jaster was irritatedly hacking his way through jellymen and stray dogs. The beasts in Myna were some of the more frustrating, particularly the jellymen, who had no right to be so shielded for squishy beings. But once Jaster broke through, they exploded like slicing open a too-full balloon, spraying everything within eight feet with sticky goo.

He just wanted to get the tablet and get out of here. He wanted a bath, and a meal, and a few hours to sleep. And he wanted to be far away from whatever Kisala was going to start. Unfortunately, that didn’t seem to be possible.

“The station is this way,” said Deego, indicating with a nod of his head.

There were more people than Jaster cared to see milling around here, including a Morarty member with a gun. They had a mine ID card now, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still be stopped. He knew he and Kisala especially looked out of place here.

“Just act normal,” he said.

“Yes, act natural,” said Deego. “They shouldn’t give us trouble.”

They moved forward, past the gang member, across the metal floor. Miners looked them up and down suspiciously, although they seemed to look away once they noticed Deego.

“They’re staring,” said Kisala. “They know we’re not here to work the mines.”

“Quiet,” said Deego.

Jaster wished she’d take Deego’s advice, but he saw the way Kisala looked these men up and down. He knew what she was calculating—certainly these people here would be most receptive to her desire to get laid. Jaster went for her hand, but she pulled it away, up to her breast, like she was nervous.

“They’ll never let us by!”

“Is there a problem?” asked a nearby miner, dusting his hands off and turning toward them.

“N-no?” Kisala sounded completely uncertain. “We’re definitely not trying to get into the mines.”

“Kisala,” muttered Jaster. He touched her elbow. “Look, if you’re so desperate—”

“I’m not talking to you,” she said, wrenching her arm away. “You had your chance.” She turned back to the miner. “We are allowed into the mines, right? Because I’m willing to do what it takes to get you to look the other way.”

“What’s all this?” asked the Morarty man, coming over.

“I know there are three of us but we only have one mine ID card, if that’s problem…”

“What is she doing?” asked Deego.

“What she’s been trying to do all day,” said Jaster. He shook his head, crossed his arms. Probably one of them would take her up on the suggestion.

“This woman’s offering herself as price to get into the mines,” said the miner.

“Is she, Edgar?” The gang member turned to Kisala. “You’re offering to him? I’m the one with the gun.”

Kisala swallowed. Her hand fluttered at her breast.

“Well, I mean, if that’s what it takes, I’ll sleep with you too…”

“Hey,” said another minor. “We all noticed you, too.”

The promise of putting their dicks in someone as young and pretty as Kisala apparently very much appealed to all these middle-aged miners. Jaster watched as two, then four appeared. A robot worker stood to the side.

“Well, Jolbat?” asked the miner next to him, elbowing the robot. “You wanna see what it’s like to be a man?”

“Kisala,” said Jaster, concerned. This was not an easy number of people to handle, nor was it for someone not very experienced. “There are six of them, and one’s a robot.”

“I’ll do what I have to do,” she said. “And I don’t need _you_ telling me what I can handle. Is six too much for you?”

“Look, I am not helping you with this. My ass is sitting this one out.”

“I don’t need your help!”

Jaster dug around, pulled a few conesheepskins out of storage.

“Here, if you—”

“We raw around these parts,” said Edgar. A couple other miners nodded vigorously.

“Still interested?” asked one of the miners.

“Doesn’t matter,” said the Morarty man. He grabbed Kisala by the upper arm and dragged her over to where there was more space. “She’ll pay up if they want through.”

Kisala breathed out, looked around at the men surrounding her. Jaster could see something ravenous, something rageful, in her gaze. She didn’t want anyone to intercede. She wanted to do this reckless thing.

“Where do you want me?” she asked.

“Where do we want her, eh Gelt?” asked a minor to his companion, cock already out. He stroked himself.

Jaster was still wrapping his mind around the fact Kisala was just going along with a public gangbang when the Morarty man—called Jentra, he’d overheard—pushed her to the gritty floor on her back. He undid his pants, pulled out his cock, and knelt in front of her. Flipped her skirt up, grabbed her wrists.

“Shit!” She yelped when he entered. She hadn’t been given much chance to get turned on, even if she wanted this.

Jaster winced—he could tell what it sounded like to hurt someone. He turned away, thinking there had to be a nice wall somewhere to look at, while the miners snickered at her.

“If one cock’s too much for you you’re going to have a rough time of it, honey.”

“Damn,” said Jentra. He grunted as he pounded Kisala. “You’re young and pretty.”

“Deeper,” said Kisala. Jaster couldn’t tell from her voice if she was actually enjoying it. “Deeper.”

“I’m going to shoot such a load in—uhnn!” Jentra grunted loudly.

Jaster focused on the wall he’d found, the little indentations in the metal paneling, the variety of scrapes and dings. He really wished he didn’t have to be here for this. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Deego watching, and one quick glance showed a miner in his forties mounting Kisala next, his cock stout and fat.

“You’re welcome to join in,” said Jentra to Deego. “I’ve seen you around before. Work the mines occasionally.”

“Yes.”

“Bet she’d love a fat knotted dog dick dumping come up her.”

Jaster heard Deego make a sound like a sigh.

“Shit, shit, shit,” said the miner who’d just entered Kisala. It sounded like he couldn’t last. The others jeered.

“My turn,” said Gelt. “Hah, she could practically be my daughter. Ever had an old man’s dick up you, sweets?”

“Oh, oh,” said Kisala, and made another noise of pain.

Jaster noticed Deego had come to stand next to him, but instead of facing the wall, he was still watching the scene. Pervert. Jaster expected no less from military.

“I’d join in,” said Deego. “But I can’t anymore.”

“Didn’t need to know that,” said Jaster.

“Pills don’t work.” Deego looked at his prosthetic hand, clenched it to a fist. “There are some regrets you have…things you’ve done…people you can no longer reach…”

Jaster was not interested. He heard Deego sigh, saw him look up and stare at the gratuitous nonsense going on behind Jaster.

“You’re a prude, huh.” Deego sounded disappointed more than confused. “She said you had sex for money.”

“I’m giving her a little privacy,” said Jaster. Why Deego couldn’t leave him alone, he didn’t know.

“Hah! Privacy,” said Jentra. Apparently he liked standing next to Deego to watch. “That old man can sure last.”

“Use me like you’d use her,” said Kisala. “Fuck me like you’d fuck your daughter.”

Gelt let out a growl, and Kisala yelped so sharply Jaster looked over—Gelt was viciously groping her breasts, leaned down and bit one through her clothes. Kisala sobbed, but she didn’t tell him to stop, nor did she give any indication she wanted to do anything other than ride this out.

Jaster thought this was going beyond hate fucking. It was like she wanted to punish herself as much as she wanted to punish Lilika. He was uncomfortable with it, but he wasn’t going to interfere with what she wanted.

“Little bitch,” snarled Gelt. “Cocktease.”

“Yes,” said Kisala. “You want to come inside her.”

“I’m gonna—” Gelt did something that made Kisala squeal, but Jaster didn’t look this time.

“You’re up, Gandor,” said someone.

“They’ve fucked her limp already,” said Jentra. “Sure this doesn’t turn you on, Quan?” He paused. “Kid?”

“She said she wasn’t interested in me,” said Jaster. There should really be a mural on this wall.

“Not much she’s going to fucking do about it, is there?”

Jaster glared at the wall.

“Look, we’ll back you up. Enough of us here to hold her down.”

Jaster kept glaring at the wall. Whoever was inside Kisala now, he was making her sob regularly, and not in a way that sounded fun for her. Jentra shrugged.

“Well, I’m getting round two in before we’re done here.”

Another miner, and this time Jaster decided he’d make eye contact. He wanted to see if Kisala was still up for this. He’d done rounds of people before and it left you sore at best. She had to be bruised up too, if some of the savagery was any indication. And he knew from sleeping with her this wasn’t her style of sex at all. So when the miners swapped again, he caught her gaze.

She seemed out of it, but when she noticed him she narrowed her eyes. Shook her head just slightly. He turned back to his wall.

“You oughta be looser by now,” said the next miner as he entered. “Not that I’m complaining…”

Kisala groaned.

Jaster began sorting through potions.

“She’s as determined as they are,” said Deego, sounding impressed. “Imagine taking that much dick and not getting off.”

Jaster didn’t think it was all that enjoyable for her. The last miner finished; Jentra returned. He’d thrust himself inside again before Kisala seemed to notice, because he let out a satisfied sigh before she spoke.

“Hey, you already…”

“I got another load with your name on it, and this time you feel wet enough to take me. Or is that just all that jizz sloshing around up in there?”

“Damn,” moaned Kisala. “Fuck me.”

He lasted longer than the first time.

“All right, Jentra,” said a miner called Unan. “If we’re all done here, it’s Jolbat’s turn.”

“Oh, wonderful,” said the robot.

“We’ve opened her up for you,” said Edgar.

“Enjoy yourself,” said Gelt. “She can take it.”

Kisala moaned.

“You’re going to lose your robot virginity to me?” she asked. “I like the sound of that.”

“Jolbat’s model is effective in the mines,” said Deego. “His belly can hold thirty liters of lubricating oil for the machinery, and his appendage is specifically crafted to deliver it—complete with sensors.”

“I don’t need to know this,” said Jaster, but he couldn’t help glancing over. Jolbat pulled his pants down to reveal a shiny, coppery phallus that looked more like a thin spout for a watering can than a penis. Jaster turned back around. He knew it was too long for Kisala.

“Just jab it in there,” said Gelt. “In and out motions, just like we did.”

“I want to make you come, Jolbat,” said Kisala. “Oh, your metal is so cold.”

She screamed. Jaster cringed.

“Like this?” asked Jolbat. The other miners cheered him on; Jaster was afraid Kisala had passed out but a glance over proved she was just silently crying as Jolbat thrust mechanically in her. “Oh, that feels better than oiling a squeaky gear.” He creaked as he moved. “Much, much better. I can barely keep the oil in.”

“Wait, you’re going to shoot oil?” asked Kisala, gasping.

“Deep in your beautiful human body.”

“Jolbat,” began Kisala, propping herself up on her hands. “No, no oil.”

“Too late for that,” said Jolbat, continuing to thrust. “You feel so good.”

“Stop!”

“I don’t know how to stop. My valve won’t shut off. I’ve never loosed so much oil…”

“Pull it out,” snarled Kisala, shoving the robot.

Jaster turned, ready to go yank Jolbat off her, but the robot had already pulled back, an arc of oil streaming from his phallus. It splashed over Kisala’s legs, over the filthy floor. The miners laughed at the robot, at his inability to shut the oil flow off.

“If you let it all out you’ll be out of a job,” said Gandor.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” said Jolbat. He seemed to be struggling to stem the flow. The miners laughed more. “I thought I was supposed to ejaculate. Why won’t it shut off?”

Kisala propped herself up, globs of come and oil leaking out of her. Tears streaked her face. She got to her feet, staggered over toward Jaster. Glared at him, but said nothing.

He held a potion out to her, turned back to his wall.

“Let me know if you want another,” he said.

“You’re still standing after all that,” said Deego. “The endurance. You could be a soldier.”

Kisala chugged the potion, gagged. Leaned against the wall. Moaned. Passed the empty bottle back.

“Don’t you dare say I told you so,” she said.

Jaster passed her another.

“I’m on the best birth control in the galaxy.”

“I didn’t…” He shook his head. He knew the brand; it was expensive. He was on their male version. “Me too. I still like the conesheepskins.”

“Damn!” She leaned her head against the wall. “Do these have to taste so bad?”

He passed her a third.

“I hope you have your tetanus vaccine. That robot looked rusty.”

Kisala glared at him, took the potion. She didn’t respond.


End file.
